Ardent
by smogless
Summary: Skrill know he not a hero type but if will make strong and help achieve his goal then he will go to hell to win if he must. (first story)
1. Chapter 1

AN: well the first chapter so any feedback I will need thank, and I don't own my hero only my oc. 'talking'  
"thinking"  
'shouting'  
-

"well this boring" thought Skrill as he was one minute in the exam test. He thought ua would have strong robots for the test but they were weak. If he had say what is wrong with the robots well the 1 pointers were basic and easy to find the weakness. 2 pointers were fast almost no armor. 3 pointers were the opposite too much armor no speed sure they were ranged but doesn't help if can't keep you at bay. but he knew he barely passed the written exam so he had to get the most here. "ok there 5 more of the 1 pointers" thought Skrill as he grabbed the nearest one with his wraps on his arm. 'here you go' said Skrill as threw the robots right into one destroying both of them. using to remains of one his wraps were on he quickly pulled himself toward 1 of 3 left high kicked in its neck killing it. grabbing one behind him with the wrap on the other arm he yanked it over and then elbowed in its face breaking it outright. the last one swung its fist at Skrill catching it as he smirks as his dull golden eyes started to glow.

'You shouldn't have done' Skrill yelled as he pulled the robot near him with hand the other clench into a fist as it lit with fire as he slammed the fucking robot into the ground shattering it and cracking the pavement. 'if I'm right that make 20 points now' said skrill then looks around 'none here' guess I need to move elsewhere. jumping on one of the robots remains and onto a building and hopping across some looking around for some more. within a few second seeing 3 robots two of them 2p and last being 3p fighting some other people seemed like they were having problems with them. 'more points for me it then' said Skrill as he jumped down and grab one of the 2p stingers as it was about to hit one the exammies slowly pulling to the side of him looking the stinger sighing to himself. "why does the have to be tasers boring" thought skrill as electricity did nothing to him it would stun the other but not him.

'oh well' said skrill as he yanked it toward him kicking it with his boot crushing its head. Still holding on it tail he chucked it at the other one he as ran at 3p dodging one of it "rockets" rolling his eyes as they were not really damaging in any way as he was hit by one earlier. quickly he got on it and double hammer fisted it into the ground killing it. 'oh just stay down' said Skrill noticing the last 2p was still alive ripping off one of the rockets launchers and throwing at its head destroying it. running off not even looking at the other people there. 'bye' said Skrill plainly not really caring about what they would say if they were angry well if the were strong the robots wouldn't be alive when he got there but it seemed there was no one interesting at the start. if they were thankful he didn't need to hear about it. he needs people to be thankful nor did he want that at all. 'now time to find wid open place and get these fuckers to come to me' said skrill with his plan not taking to find one he stopped and lit his whole body on fire and took a deep breath roaring out 'COME AND GET ME YOU FUCKING WEAKLING' shouted Skrill and roared until out of breath making sure to make as much noise possible. Not taking long a large number of robots came into the clearing. Skrill eyes glowed brightly as the fire on him grew.

Running toward them smiling skrill yelled 'COME ON ALL OF YOU FIGHT ME'. Jumping right into the middle of them he lost himself. His mind not going numb but everything became sharper he as started just without much thought or planning letting his baser instinct take the forefront this was where his clarity was this made sense fighting was his norm and he loved it. feeling the impact as something hit him hitting back with everything feeling it resistance and breaking under his fist or boot was a rush. understanding that his's body one he trained and was still training was strong enough to take these blow cause work for it. gave him a sense of delight knowing could and would get stronger. starting his surrounding back he realizes that almost most of the robots near him were destroyed. 'shit I lost count' said skrill wondering how much time he had left. *inside the exam room* 'The their true test is still to come' said a teacher as he presses a red button.

*Skrill pov* he just finished off the last off the robots he almost falls as loud explosion happen near him. 'what the fuck was that' said Skrill as look over to and see the giant smoke cloud as all the other people near are not moving. doesn't take long to see the 0 pointer standing taller than most of the building. 'shit really that the 0 pointer' said Skrill as was about to get away from it as he earned nothing from killing it. he stopped as he hears present mic yell out '2 minutes left' 'what' said Skrill he didn't know if he would pass as he lost count. he looked down and thought if he couldn't pass then he would make sure they wouldn't forget him. 'you're going down fucker' said Skrill he ran toward the 0 pointer as it was going down the street he was in. once he got close the giant robot noticed him and pulled back one of its arms and was about punch at him.

Skrill stopped and pulled back both of his arms as the fire on him went out his eyes just were a solid golden glow now taking ten more steps he roared out 'TAKE THIS SUNDOWNER' Throwing both his arms forward as fire and yellow lightning arc over his arms coming out of his hands forming was a giant blast of bright yellow gold energy came forth enveloping the 0 pointer arm and most of its upper body holding the attack for twenty seconds once he stopped dropping his arms and falling to his knees Skrill gasping for air as that attack took a lot out of him. looking at where the 0 pointer was he say what sundowner did to it right was gone and most it upper chest on the right side and some of its head was melted. 'how did you that' said Skrill as slowly got up taking look at his hands and forearms seeing as the were bleeding and skin was gone from them so so muscles and he could see some bones of his hands. 'shit I use it too long' hiss Skrill as he bit back the pain. he stood there taking some breaths and heard mic yell 'times ups' slightly letting shoulders fall he started to walk over to the exit. making sure he made it out without being stopped.  
sighing looking up at the sky Skrill thinking.  
"I'll just have to wait now"

so the first chapter is done what do you think ? my updating is most likely going to be random as i in summer school and I'm new to this so my chapter will get bigger as this the first I have written bye.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own my hero only, my oc. I will try not openly say how skrill acts. I'm going make, so his thought and action show who he is 'talking'  
"thinking"  
'shouting'  
'

home sweet home' said Skrill as finally made his to home after 40 minutes walk from UA. Looking down his now bare he had taken off the wraps on his way here. 'better stay in the sunlight so hopeful by next morning I'll be healed' said skrill he made his way to the building which by all accounts an abandoned apartment complex. but he doesn't care about that all long he had a roof over his head he was good. walking to stairway he began to make up to the roof. 'why did do that even I don't like using sundowner unless it's my last resort' said Skrill while half up the stairwell. well, he would have a week of free time before the letter came. he had enough food in hid duffle bag to last 2 weeks then he has to get more. 'need to see if someone need some help later hopefully' said Skrill he was running on cash he had less then 5000yen left.

he'd wonder how many noodles and protein bar he could get with what he had left. "ah here we go" Skrill sighing as he opens the door out to the roof. sunlight hitting as take his shirt and wrap on his chest. Skrill loved the sun how could not it was what made him stronger is quirk allowed him to get energy from the sun it helped him heal, it helps him by giving the ability to use fire and electricity. it what made him so take his's body to inhuman levels of strength and speed. but he didn't all about his quirk as didn't get registered or had a doctor take a look at it. but he would do that if he got into you UA.

he only starting using it when was 8 as that was the time he was out on his own on the streets. 'welp time to lay down and think' skrill as looked up at the sky staying there until sunset. Opening his eyes he got put back wraps and shirt looking at his hands they looked a lot better now look like muscles came back and he couldn't see any bones but some skin was still missing. 'yep looks like I'm not doing much tomorrow' said making his way one story into a room with an old duffle bag and near it a sleeping bag. sitting down on the sleeping bag fishing out the duffle bag a cup of noodles and a protein bar. Stretching and taking off his shirt and wraps folding them lay on sleeping bag slowly closing his eyes letting sleep take him.

Skrill opening his eyes to sunrise but not the same place he fell asleep in but one remember to well see the sunrise revealing with it light a crushed building. 'no no no no NO NOT HERE' said Skrill backing away. but still hearing the voice of one many that haunt him saying 'why big brother why' 'aahhh fuck fucking shit' yelled Skrill he as woke up sleep in cold sweat. 'fucking bullshit again really' said Skrill noticing it was early night still only a few hours sleep he got. "not going to sleep now so let start training" thought Skrill getting up and going to the roof. it has been 16 months since left his old city where was he born. ah yes black rock city for a city it quite young only 150 years old during the dark ages of quirks appearing being only for only near 50 years or so.

if the history book he did read was true then Black rock was made by a powerful quirk user who so strong he took an old japan city and change it to what he saw fit. by some story said quirk was that let him controlled the ground itself. no one could stop him and then when he made it so there were not any laws in the city people who like to commit crime flock to it. he called himself king and none of his new subjects told him otherwise. the city became legendary for its crime and the peoples who lived adopted a new mentality one where power meant all.  
many did try to break up this city or control it but like a band of rabid animals the inhabitant attack or repealed them. it was their city their home not something the new people wanted to go.  
soon the whole of japan justed stop trying fix the new city and just left it alone it became own thing. Of course the king was killed by someone who became by right the new king. the place was made for growing strong people but almost all had a selfish or vile outlook on life where they did what want to who they want. anywho stay weak died off quickly or grew strong just as fast. but somehow the city just worked in it own way. king came and went but the city never changes in its core it was a place some of most modern villains came from.

"But I will be one few if not the first hero from there I swear on that" thought Skrill as he was well into his's workout he rarely slept more two hours at most three so his workout was anywhere from six to five hours. since had nothing to do free weight with so he would split. His workout to shadow sparing and calisthenics for his five hours today. he went 30 minutes on one then switch to the other without breaks until his five were up. 'fuck I feel dead right now' said Skrill on the ground his was on fire and felt like lead. he knew that he had to do many reps and push his body endurance to its limits every day. well with sunrise being half done he decided to rest for an hour once the hour was he make to the nearby public restroom. he had to get more water and use the bathroom soon.  
he also needed a bath but it would have wait until got more money then wash his hair and the stink off.  
In a week would check the PO box he rent yet another thing that sucked his money away. Lucky the public library was free which he would daily to try catch on the year of missed schooling. look like the week would fly by quick so much to do. 'better to get started' said Skrill get up and thinking "maybe thing are going to get better" and letting the tiniest of a smile appear but a smile none the less.

| a week later| walking in the building and getting into the first room he saw he got the letter from UA sitting down he opened it up and see a metal disk?  
'what is shit' Skrill looking down kinda confused. then a projection of all might appears saying of how he will be a teacher at you and Skrill fucking passed the exam (I'm not writing all might speech ok sorry) 'well look I'm going to be after all' Skrill said smirking and happy about passing.  
unknown to him but got first place with 88 villains point and 20 rescue points totaling 108 points. getting up and making way to the PO box for uniform from UA whenever it would come looking at his hand saying the next few years will great I can feel it.

AN: I'm placing my hero date 2194 because it never been said the time and all for one over a 100 so when was born quirk must be a somewhat norm for him to feel pity for his brother. Also, his home will be plot point and will be apart of the story. it explains why Skrill is strong than every one of class 1A too might come out with another chapter in a few days or less. bye.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Skrill quirk is a buffed up Hamon but has different limits, unlike Jojo version. Tho I may add stand if you want as a quirk.  
'talking'  
"thinking"  
'shouting'  
'now, it was class 1A right?' said Skrill as making his way through the halls it should be close right. this place seems like a maze to him he made around the corner and saw the 1A sign but also seeing short green-haired boy near the door. speaking of the door it huge mostly like for people with a giant quirk of something making near the kid Skrill quietly saying 'hey what are you looking at?' green boy jumping almost a foot high and few backs also yelp kinda loud.

(Izuku pov)  
Izuku looking everywhere while grabbing his chest until he saw the student that was saying something to him. "ahh really tall and kinda scary looking" on closer look he didn't have the uniform on right mostly the tie. It all loose on him also the uniform look tight "wait what did ask?" thinking Izuku working up the courage to ask him ' c-can you rep-peat that?' said Izuku stuttering while asking other student seeing him raise a brow 'I said what were you looking at but it doesn't matter really' saying the guy walking to the door looking back 'are you coming freckles?'. 'y-yes' said making his way to the door ignoring the nickname.

(Skrill pov) opening the door not quietly interrupting what looks like an argument between a spiky blonde and a blue-haired nerd? the nerd stopping from saying something looking over at us it seems like we became the center of attention. "well this is not what I wanted" thought Skrill while sighing it seems like the nerdy guy coming over. 'Hello I'm Tenya Ilda from the Somei Academy' said now name Ilda. 'Skrill Xenis' saying his name while moving over so freckles can introduce himself maybe he will take the focus off him. so when he started talking and learning that the freckles boy is name is izuku Midoriya.

Walking over and leaning on a wall near the door seeing what was happening with Izuku and now a girl named Ochako Uraraka seeing that Izuku is shy around her or is it all girls. "when will the teacher get here" Skrill was thinking and as if on cue 'if you're just here to make friends then, you can pack up your stuff now' said someone skrill could not see. getting up off the wall and walking his to the door seeing a man in a sleeping bag? 'Welcome to the UA hero course said the man making his out of his sleeping bag. 'It took eight seconds for you all to be quiet, time is precious, the rational students will understand that said the man now out of the sleeping bag. "Is this the teacher" Skrill was thinking while looking at him. The guy seems like he needed sleep and was getting it he could relate a lot to him with that. 'Hello, I'm Shouta Aizawa your teacher.' said the now-named Aizawa it seems some of the other are shocked by the fact he the teacher. 'put these on and head outside' said Aizawa holding what looks like a P.E uniform. "well looks he not to beat around the bush" thought Skrill as he grabs a uniform the was his size.

now with everyone outside Skrill started to look and try to get a read on his new peers. Standing back and not saying anything wait for what his sensei to tell them what they will be doing. Aizawa told they will be doing a Quirk Assessment test. "well it seems like this is the real test from how serious he is" thought Skrill and looking at Uraraka saying that did a test already. Sensei was saying something but I was looking at some the others. The first I noticed was I was the tallest by a good margin the guy who seemed to be the second has a mask on his face and multiple arms. Now sensei gave the ball to the blonde-headed kid telling him to use his quirk as long he stays in the circle. blonde name knowing his Bakugo Katsuki now pull his arm back yelled 'DIE' as he threw the ball "die was the hell say that but his quirk is one I need to watch now" Skrill was thinking while looking at Bakugo now viewing him as dangerous. Aizawa just finished saying when started to pay attention again missing what he said well I needed to listen better he was showing 705 meters on phone was the Bakugo distance interesting.

A pink-skinned girl saying this will be fun by the look of sensei face he did not like that. Skrill crosses his arms he wanted to hear this sensei the person scored last would be expelled. Uraraka saying it was too unfair since was the first day of school. Aizawa countered by saying how many things in life are unfair and if you want to go pro would have to push yourself to the brink go beyond plus ultra. Skrill like Aizawa a lot now he agrees to what said life harsh and owes you nothing make most of what have. You must use everything and make something better something for you. So the first test is the 50-meter dash looks like Ilda and frog girl were up. Ilda came first with those things on his legs at 3.01 seconds and the frog girl with 5.58 seconds. Once it was my turn with a kid named Denki or something did care about it. I want to go all out like Aizawa said reading my body and focusing on my feet letting the power build up.

The moment the robotic voice said go I let the fire blow out my feet ruining the show I was wearing and blast me of a good 10-meters and once that ended I was at full speed toward the finish. Since I did that I was at full speed wasting no time gain speed and the rest was up to my body. I finished with a time of 3.46 seconds and Denki at 7.34. when was walking back I heard 'hey man what your quirk that was cool' said Denki looking at me. I didn't know what to say so I turn and walked away stopping to take my now destroyed shoes. I waited for the next tested I saw that Denki was looking at me. "Was that rude not answer him?" thought Skrill he really didn't know how to talk to the guy. He remembers that calling people by the first name is a personal thing you let someone you know that close call you by. At least the what book he read said about that and also something about bowing he didn't like that part. "I'll put some thought into how I act next time," thought Skrill now hearing Aizawa Speak up about the next test grip strength one.

Skrill smiling speaking lowly 'this one is going to be good' as one thing work on tireless was his grip. After all it one of main of fighting grabbing a part someone body using it against them. once it was his turn he walked up to the handle and grip with every ounce of strength I had holding it for 10 seconds and letting go. Looking at the result 622kg I hope it was high maybe I need to eat more? "Eat more once I get more money" Skrill was thinking while walking back. once I got back I made way away from every else as I don't know them. I wait once more for the next test which was a standing long jump test.

well, I think I know what to do for this one. waiting again for his time he saw not many were jumping at all not he was going to be normal either. once it was his turn he once again charged his feet with fire but this he added his electricity to his leg to increase the speed his leg. So when he made his jump making leg move faster and once he hit the apex of the jump he let fire out I easily made over the sand and clearing the jump by far.

The side steps test was really easy as Skrill focus on footwork and his legs most of all and with some more electricity. He was only beat the small purple kid with sticky balls he was bouncing on. now the ball throw test the girl Uraraka got infinity which was funny as hell personally. "look like Izuku turn he been shaky the whole maybe worried about failure understandable really" thought Skrill look at about to throw the ball. he could the power coming forth and was getting curious about Izuku power. 46 meters uhh Izuku look confuse as was I what happens?  
then Skrill listens to what Aizawa said and he learns about him being a hero Eraserhead? "powerful quirk as many neglects their body for their quirks" thought Skrill now knowing Aizawa ability. But more Skrill listens he feels annoying and disagree with Aizawa about Izuku.

"Sensei this school is supposed to help us learn how to be heroes and laws about quirk from what I've read on making hard for people who don't have money to train their quirks this place should mitigate that but your just making worse with no 'hope' attitude you'll be throwing people who could be great heroes" Skrill was thinking with frown on his face sure the world is harsh but it up for heroes to make better. He watches as Izuku Threw the ball seeing what he did Skrill smile. "Good going it seems like you have a strong mind Izuku" thought Skrill he saw the score 705.3 meters nice now he just wait until his turn.

Once he got go Skrill was not going to hold back this time he wants to match Izuku determination in full. "Alright let show them my power" thought looking at the ball tensing every muscle ready his arm to throw. Letting both his fire and lightning out on his body gathering the fire on his hand holding the ball. making lightning make his body faster. with a second he put everything had into it lightning making him faster than everyone else, fire added to the back of his hand to make it faster and once a foot away from him. He let the fire make all of his palm in a manner where it made a tiny explosion like Bakugo. He gave it his all but felt the backlash too. looking Sensei to see what got ignoring the headache was getting looking at Sensei to see what he got. Aizawa showing him 1.026 meters Skrill thinking "good I need to go here I need to get strong and redeem myself I must " walking his way back to not paying attention to the looks he was getting.

Getting over the last three tests with ease as for sit-ups he got the most and stopped once he got bored, with toe touch he was on par with the frog girl. the distance run was he beat too by outdoing everyone. Hanging back and waiting for the result he looked at his hand to see still pinkish from the fire it seems like that explosion did more damage than he assumed. he body tingling for the first minute but stopped he didn't like using his lightning power as they made him lose feeling in his body.  
Sure the pain would be gone but Skrill needs pain to know how fucked he is. look at the broad to see what he got looking for his name his saw he got 1st place. smirking at that and go to change back out of the P.E uniform making sure to hurry as he needs to talk to sensei.

On his way to find Aizawa, he spots Denki talking to the guy with tape arms he didn't remember his name. "should I go say sorry for being rude but calling him by the first name is rude too right?" thought Skrill at a loss what to do now he looks like he enjoying his talk to the other guy. Skrill shaking his head thinking "nevermind I'll only bother their talk" walking away to find Aizawa. Not much later spotting him walking up to him Aizawa hearing him turn around to look at him. Sensei I have something important to ask you?

AN: ok I have been lazy sorry about the wait I'll start the next chapter soon to make up for it


	4. Chapter 4

'AN: Ok I may have fucked up I been really lazy and forgot about this. I will try to write more. Now I see how not real good at point of view I'll try to be better.

'talking'

"_thinking_"

**'shouting'**

* * *

(Aizawa Pov)

Yes, do you need something Xenis? said Aizawa now looking at Skrill.

_"honestly I don't what to think of Xenis,"_ thought Aizawa looking at Skrill first was his size at 15 he was already taller than most even most of the teacher him included. The second was the way he acted he was quiet so far didn't say much if all and didn't act like a normal kid from what he'd seen. he placed first on the test but he seems not to care about as much as the other students. 'well Sensei is there any way to register my quirk?' said Skrill

'why would need to register your quirk you get registered when it shows up? said Aizawa confused. 'well I come from Black Rock City Sensei' said Skrill._"Well, that surprising someone from that city trying to be a hero" _thought Aizawa well I need not think of it too much.

'We need to go to principal Nezu then he will speak to you' said Aizawa.

_"But who knows what else he'll have in mind," _thought Aizawa

(Skrill Pov)

following Sensei he was feeling a mix of emotions nervous, fear, and anticipation. He doesn't know what will happen but got into UA and he will become a hero he has too. _"I need to clam down nothing bad is going to happen" _thought Skrill. He'd hope everything would go smoothly but he was worried. 'Just though this door I'll be leaving now' said Aizawa.

'ah ok thank you Sensei' said Skrill as he opened the door and saw a mouse? _"what is this a test why is it wearing a suit cute tho" _thought Skrill now confused completely.

'ah welcome may I ask what bring you to hear I'm principal Nezu

'Uh I would like to know if I can register my quirk that all' said Skrill surprise that this was the Principal but there must be a reason for it

'Well your not the first case but I would like to know why you didn't see a quirk doctor to register instead of UA' said Nezu looking with full attention. now I hesitate to say but I had too now let get this over.

'never had the chance to I come from black rock city sir' said Skrill looking away.

'now that would be a reason why let go to recovery girl follow me' said Nezu plainly while getting up and walking to the door. 'you coming Xenis-san?' said Nezu looking back at me. 'um sure' said Skrill getting up to following.

_"both Sensei and principal Nezu didn't give that look"_ thought Skrill being honest he felt better after being treated normally.

He stopped telling people where he came from after a while some would just act cold to him after he told a few told to never talk to them again those ones hurt. But they ignore or didn't care about and for that he was thankful. 'Xenis-san are you listening ?' said Nezu looking back now that we stopped at a door 'oh sorry I was thinking what did sorry' said Skrill looking at Nezu fully paying attention now.

'I said would be ok if I sat in the health check and the registering ' said Nezu. 'sure it would be no problem why would you need to ask?' said Skrill tilting his head slightly

'well recovery girl or miss Shuzenji is very serious about her job' said Nezu while opening the door. inside was a room with medical supplies and a small old lady at a desk turning to look at us.

'Xenis-san I like you to meet miss Chiyo Shuzenji our nurse' said Nezu.

'Oh Nezu can I ask what bring you here' said recovery girl looking at me and Nezu. 'this is Skrill Xenis he Needs to register his quirk and most likely other things as well' said Nezu looking me.

'very please sit down over their this may take time' said recovery girl now acting very serious. _"look like Nezu wasn't lying at all" _thought Skrill.

(Nezu pov)

He remembers seeing and passing the form for Skrill as use one of the least used ways to get into UA. filling a form and entering the normal way but the form usually has to be looked by staff or the principal. he already knew Skrill came from Black city. he was interested Skrill if he was being honest. His city was one japan and to a point, the world would rather forget more often than not the people who left the city are villains who are most of the time stronger than the norm. A few that leave the city to escape the life there find life just as hard if not harder. Because most people have the stigma that everyone from there is a criminal or will be one.

He saw how uncomfortable Skrill was telling where he came from. Skrill was interesting because of that he decided to try to become a hero where most would stay in that city for it the life they were given.

Their life is sad if one think about how life must be there the few villains who came out of that city were some of the most very fearsome and dangerous villains. So he wanted to see how Skrill will turn out.

Going back to listening in on what going now. 'So do know what your blood type is? ' said recovery girl.

'I thought we going to register my quirk' said Skrill confused.

'Now I guess you never had a full check on your health now?' said recovery girl. 'um yeah I haven't' said Skrill

'then no more talking we do one now' said recovery girl

though, out the full check-up,

he made note of things.

first was his height he was at 2.02m tall far out of japan average height

but not unheard of. the second was weight it was 131 kilos with his height made him a very large person. But that raises a question about him when he took his shirt off to make it easier for recovery girl to draw blood he made a note to get him a bigger size of the uniform.

but he looked like he didn't have an ounce of fat on him but he could his ribs and now his slightly sunken cheeks made him sure that Skrill was somehow underweight but he even had great muscle and even a 4 pack going on 6 which made no sense. then there was that scar it was the only one of his body but cover his most of his back and sides it looks like no scar for normal means either which means a quirk did it he seems uncomfortable about it too. Recovery was checking his heart and breathing with a stethoscope he didn't react until she touched that spot he flinched.

' Sorry about it being cold' said recovery girl making an excuse for him.

there was more about that scar for him to react that way.

'So Xenis-san can I ask how well do you eat' said Nezu wanting to know more about him. he saw him stiffen and recovery girl giving him a look warning him. she was a very worrying and caring person that why she was the nurse here. 'What do you mean sir' Skrill with his back facing him his voice low.

'I mean are you eating enough' said Nezu seeing Skrill back stiffen.

there was a pause until a sigh from Skrill was heard 'I only eat what I can get so really don't know' said Skrill. 'So then can I ask what you normally eat' said Nezu now connecting the dots. 'Um just some protein bars, water, and some instant ramen not much else' said Skrill low voice and from how his back looked he was getting guarded.

_"ah it seems like I was right he most likely has little to no money and has no place to live sadly but I shouldn't get involved anymore"_ thought Nezu he heard in Xenis-san voice that defensive and uncomfortable tone.

He didn't want to share this or give it thought so I will not push it don't want Recovery kicking him out again he knows she will.

'As long you perform at 100 percent Xenis-san that all that matters then' Said Nezu ending what he wanted to talk about. He gave a small nod I thing were quiet for a while then Recovery girl said it was time to write down his quirk now this is what he wanted to know most.

(Skrill Pov)

'Now boy can you tell me what your quirk type is and what it does?' said Recovery girl a clipboard and pen looking at me. oh I learned about recently all quirk were class in three types emitter, transformation, and mutation his quirk was a mix of two types. 'It mostly an emitter with some mutation' said Skrill looking out the window the sky looks nice today. 'Ok what do you mean by mutation part?' said Recovery girl looking up at me.

'changes how my body works for one I'm unable to have fat and muscle had increased density' said Skrill looking back at them ' It allows me to store sunlight and to a point electricity into energy' said Skrill giving them his full attention. 'Now what can do once you store this energy?' Said Recovery girl writing it down. ' It can be used to heal me slowly but if sunlight and the damage immediately fatal or doesn't kill my brain or heart I'll most likely survive' said Skrill seeing Recover girl's face take a not so happy expression.

_"Ah shit she one those people" _thought Skrill already getting an idea of Recovery girl acts. 'Now skipping over why you would tell me that first' Recovery girl looking miffed. 'using that energy I can make fire and lightning come from my body' said Skrill now ready to tell the biggest downside of his quirk.

'Now let me tell you my drawback of quirk' said Skrill louder and with the most serious voice he could seeing Nezu perk up and Recovery girl look at him. 'I can only use my quirk until my body gives as it burns and damages me from the inside out' said Skrill seeing both of their faces take an alarmed look. 'Now before you started freaking out let me tell it fine' said Skrill with his hand up it was better to tell now than to let find out.

'Doesn't sound fine to me boy some tell how it is' said Recovery girl glaring at me.

'It that my wounds and damage heal up and mostly my body take care of it like I said if it doesn't kill me outright then it would be ok in time' said Skrill with full confidence, after all, he been in a lot of fight and would be dead if not for his quirk.

'Can I ask doesn't it hurt at all Xenis-san?' said Nezu cutting in while looking at me intently. 'Yes does hurt a lot it fire and lightning coming out of my body I'm resistance not immune to burn or shocks' Said Skrill deeply looking down it was always didn't want to tell or talk about but.

_"Let just this over with already"_ said Skrill not liking where this could go

'Can tell me how much damage it can cause Xenis-san' said Nezu ' also how long has it been doing that?' he continued without pause. 'Since I first learned how to use my flames but the pain takes longer to come as my body grows stronger' said Skrill

'You heal those you still feel pain are you sure that what you want?' said Recovery girl 'I was sure the moment I step in UA don't worry I'll try to stay out of here give less trouble' said Skrill trying to be reassuring but it didn't work from the look of it.

'can we just go on past this I get you sound horrible but I been fighting a lot and have gotten use to it ok?' said Skrill

they seem to agree cause we moved on filling out forms and questions about my health.

At last, I got to the ok that we were done getting my stuff and ready to leave when.

'Xenis-san can I ask what you will name your quirk?' Nezu tilting his head slightly

_"Huh a name you know I think I might have one "_ thought Skrill turning his and saying 'I think I'll call it Ardent'.

* * *

Please tell me what you think I want to write more I just been lazy I overthink If this Is good or not thank you


	5. Chapter 5

AN: ok I kinda want to a thing where spend one chapter on my oc to flush him out. Then the next on the main story but that only if it makes sense to. also, Skrill quirk doesn't act like Harmon kinda thought about and I didn't like it. What does midnight teach cause it said on the wiki that she a modern art history but everyone said she a history one which makes more sense.

* * *

(Skrill Pov)

after getting back to where I'm staying and after he eating some food that had while making note I need to buy more. I also need to see tomorrow if there a gym that a can use and how long I can. body workouts are great but he needs higher weights. _"enough of that I need read and learn what in those books I got" _thought Skrill now that won't be too hard but thinking about it I've never had forgotten anything. _" but that doesn't matter now let get started"_ thought Skrill pulling out seemingly a large number of books. getting started with a math book and taking a few hours and looking and reading a bit about all them deciding that it good spot to stop and getting to sleep

after working out and getting on my uniform walking making my way into school carry my duffle bag that had my clothes that wear normally. I might have keep my outfit in UA for now on if I have to use it for training

_"Seems like I'm really early well better than being late maybe once I there I should study some more"_ thought making up his mind looking at one of the clocks when he gets inside sees it almost an hour until class starts.

_"maybe I should get a cheap watch to make sure I stay on time" _thought Skrill making his way to class 1A door.

opening it and making his way in and seeing the glasses kid immediately confusion set in really fast.

_"why is he here I'm already really early and yet he is how long has he been here" _thought Skrill really confused and realizing that he been ignoring the guy.

'can you repeat what you said I was spacing out sorry' said Skrill looking at Iida seeing him up close Skrill makes note that Iida is tall but still short compared to him. 'Ah understandable I was saying it nice to see a person that is devoted to learning like me' said Iida a little too loudly for my liking. 'um Iida I don't have a way to tell time where I live so I can early cause of that' said Skrill.

'I see do know where your seat is at all?' said Iida 'Not really I'm guessing you do' said Skrill 'yes over there the out of place one' said Iida pointing to one right next to the window.

_"He right it horrible out of place well at least it next to the window" _thought Skrill sitting down and getting his books out again.

'Do you need help with anything Xenis-san?' Said Iida from his spot.

'No, but thanks Iida-San please just call me Skrill or Xenis no honor fics, please' said Skrill back getting to his spot on his math book. 'Ok speak if you do and I'll try to remember that' said Iida back and like that we were done talking.

Some time has pass maybe half an hour passed and so far 2 other people enter the class, the ponytail girl and the guy with duel color hair.

both seem to look at me the guy more the girl but I didn't feel like talking right now. seem like Iida and the girl who I know the name is Momo Yaoyorozu are talking about something about the school. As time passed more people came in some talking to each other and some sitting in their seats. He really didn't want to talk any of them until he learns more about them.

The morning classes seem to go by fast English was good but I knew broken English so I guess this class will help with that now only if the teacher could be quieter. math was kinda meh right now but that was because I'm having a hard time understanding what all of it means might to catch up later? Modern literature was weird I really didn't understand why we needed it. History honestly was the one I was most interested in cause I really didn't know that much about outside of my home city but I use what time I had to get ready for UA so I actually like this one. Now if only our teacher would wear something normal I thought you there were laws for such a thing.

Lunch was great the food was so cheap so he got a tray with mostly meat and some rice for himself. finding a table with no one at it.

After sitting down and eating a good bit of his lunch he started to think about what he and the rest of the class will be doing in heroics today?

_"Also if I get to eat like this six times a week I might get stronger right?"_ thought Skrill while returning back to eating his food.

He looked up to see which of his classmates were talking and getting along with. Seeing Iida sitting with the freckled boy Izuku and that gravity girl Uraraka right? _"huh Well they seem to become fast friends ?"_

Looking around more spotting Momo it looks like she talking to that girl with the jack on her eyes. Deciding to stop and finish his food so he can get ready for class.

Sitting down at his desk he knows he early by at least five minutes.

Grabbing his bag next to him seeing his outfit on the top of everything.

After all Heroics is next he would most likely need it. Waiting for everyone else was not that long some of the others look at not expecting to be there. Iida nodded at him so he nodded back to him Iida's friends he could see at the edge of his eyesight Iida talking to them probably about me.

It wasn't that long until everyone was in their seat most were talking about who is the heroics teacher going to be I wonder that too?

**'I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON'** said All Might.

The class got loud as everyone seemed excited to see him _"well he is japan #1 hero after all but could not be so loud"_. thought Skrill has always dislike loud noises and people. well this is good we are actually going to fight today. he open panel that held everyone's costumes.

Pulling out his clothes that he would wear waiting for everyone to leave first. 'Here a good place as any' said Skrill under his breath as stripped down and put on everything on tightening his wraps on his arms. 'Now let go I wonder who I will be fighting' said Skrill leaving the classroom

Walking out of the entrance once again he was the early one it just him with all might who noticed him **'AH YOUNG XENIS I SEE YOU DO HAVE A COSTUME YOU NEVER GAVE ONE TO THE SUPPORT DEPARTMENT KINDA DOESN'T GIVE THE HERO LOOK I WOULD SAY'** said All Might looking at me.

Grimacing at him 'All Might can you talking quieter at all?' said Skrill hoping he would. 'Sorry young Xenis is This better?' said All Might. 'Thanks much better and about the part with my costume I going to wear what I have always worn' said Skrill pointing at his chest with his thumb.

'If that what you think is best' said All Might as the conversion kinda die out. it was a little bit until everyone else arrived and honestly, all of them stuck out looked too flashy for his liking but to each their own. All Might seemed to like giving a little speech for it. Stay back and listening too what exactly we were doing. It all sounded good even the lottery part just one little snag that he needs to ask. 'Uh Sensei I point out a problem here' said Skrill with his hand raised everyone must have forgotten I was there cause all turn toward me. 'what is that young Xenis-san?' said All Might.

'Well, Sensei there are 21 of us that an odd number' said Skrill it seemed that made everyone understand what I meant by that All Might included.

'I see that could be a problem how about we let everyone go first then ok young Xenis?' said All Might looking at me. I thought about that sounded better so I nodded in agreement, moving forward stand next to All Might.

After all the teams were made and done he turned to me. 'So young Xenis what team do you want to be on?' said All Might. 'I'm guessing what team I pick will get a handicap right?' said Skrill back He told me I was correct. Ok, I do know what team to join after all it the one that fighting in my mind is that strongest team.

So after joining up team, I with that invisible girl and tail guy look like the first match was going to be well honestly really fucking ugly.

I can tell by looking that Izuku and Bakugo had a history. If it was up to me I wouldn't let them fight but hey maybe Izuku can punch in the face and make him stop looking like a feral dog here to hoping. Now he should talk to other members of the team what are their names I didn't listen to that part oh well.

Walking up to them both turn and looked up at me now I guess this where I introduce myself. 'Hello my name is Skrill Xenis nice to meet you' said Skrill. 'Hi there Toru Hagakure and he Mashirao Ojiro' said what looks like a pair of gloves huh? Looking over Ojiro nodded at me 'I guess we should plan and tell each other about our quirk?' said Skrill.

So that the conversation went to Toru was a mutation quirk that made her invisible huh I wonder what that must of been like. Ojiro was a mutation too but he had tail also seem to do martial arts too that a plus. Then I told them what my quirk was and what did. We got to the part where we talking about our handicap because we have a bigger team we only get 5 minutes of prep time instead of 15. Right when we were about to plan All Might started yelling so turning to the screen I could see why he worked up. _"Is That fucker serious that might just kill Izuku doing that?" _thought Skrill very surprised and angry at Bakugo I thought All Might said no maiming or killing. Then he did he released the pin and let it go off 'dipshit just tried to kill him' said Skrill unbelievable All Might should stop the match causee the rules he set were just broken. Well it looks like he survived that so he got lucky or is stronger than he looks. As the match ended to my surprised Izuku won so was all that his if so then he very smart but enough about that cause now it our turn.

After agreeing to put the bomb on the top floor not since we had little time we came up with a simple plan. I was going to stay up in the ceiling and dropdown when they come into the room. Ojiro was going to stay guard in front of the bomb and Toru was going to be let down to the second floor and ambush them later. The plan was going to start when the match started so it throws them off by making think we are going to confront them first like Bakugo from the last match.

When the match started I went to get ready to swing her down to the second floor. But as we got ready and were about to do it the whole building started to freeze up. 'What happening I'm stuck' said Toru panicking a little Ojiro looked the same. 'That Todoroki guy must have frozen the whole building' Said Skrill 'to have that kind of power to that' said Ojiro stunned.

'ok plan just got thrown out the window new plan what hear it?' said Skrill glancing at both of them. both said yes. 'ok Ojiro stay there and act let you can't do anything I'll give a sign than break the ice around your feet with your tail to free yourself' getting a nod from him I turn to Toru to tell her part.

'Toru I going to grab you and put on the pipe above the door stay silent and ambush Shoji you two together should be able to match or beat him' seeing her agree with it but thinking about it there a way to make in favor more. 'Toru can ask you to take your gloves off' said Skrill 'um can I ask why' said Toru

'It so others can't see where you are and where you going to hit' said Skrill she took her gloves off very quickly after I said that.

throwing her up after getting rid of the ice was easy now we wait.

Was not that long until then maybe a minute or two first thought why was Todoroki alone. He looked at me and Ojiro 'where is your other teammate.

'She down on the second floor a per our plan but you ruined that' said Skrill trying to sound tired and defeated It work he look at Ojiro started to walk over to the bomb now he was talking about something thing but I could care less so I tuned that out.

Since his back was turned to me I gave Ojiro a count down with my finger once I got to zero he slammed his tail on the ice Todoroki back up a little and was surprised just what I needed. I lit my feet on fire and blew fire out of holes in my boots to rocket me toward his back he turned to me last second too late as grab one of the straps flung him down the hallway.

'You stay here stick to the plan I'll take care of pretty boy' said Skrill walking down the hallway and toward Todoroki as getting up. '

You look upset pretty boy' said Skrill taunting him it was working with how hard that glare is. Todoroki slammed his foot down made ice spike going right toward me. dodging it then vaulting over it and doing the same thing I did early to get right next to him going for an elbow blow on him. He good reflexes he ducked and tried to freeze my elbow after I miss putting his hand on ice started to form on it.

But I let a good shock of lightning into him for that he recoiled from that and left wide open pivoting on my left foot and going nasty hook at his ribs. got give him some credit look like he was going to use his other hand to try to block it so I miss on purpose by overshooting it and grabbing his wrist instead and pulling closer so I could headbutt right on the bridge of the nose and by the sound of it breaking his nose too.

Hurt my head a little but not important what is important how he's doing not great to be honest. blood was freely coming out of the nose now he was dazed so now time to end this.

Walking up to him and pulling out the tape reaching down to grab his hand to capture him and the moment I did that he kicked me right in the face.

I felt as the inside of my lips got cut open by it hitting my teeth and nose started to bleed too. But he also caught my eye with that kick that a big fucking mistake I hate anything being near my eyes let alone touch or hit so I was going ended fast and quick but now I wanted to pay him back for that.

**'YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT PRETTY BOY'** shouted Skrill enraged before Todoroki could even react Skrill using his lightning he shot his fist downward right into Todoroki diafram as Skrill expected he started to hacking and coughing violently.

Using the same hand grab Todoroki shirt and grabbing his leg with the other hand he threw him at that ice spike he made early. he caught him on and try to stead himself like I would let that happen. I hugged him and kneed him right between his legs his whole body jolted and went limp and he groaned painfully felt bad but not really.

so lifted him up and using all my strength I slammed him through the ice and onto the floor. Looking at him he was knocked out by that so I tied him and drag him into the bomb room.

They were shocked at first but after telling that I have not seen Shoji yet they got back to being serious. took another minute until he got to us but when did he took one look Tododroki and behind him where Toru.

'I surrender beating all 3 three of you is past my limits right now' said Shoji giving up I was kinda disappointed Shoji was big that meant we could've had a good fistfight but can't say he logic was wrong three vs one is not easy even more so when there one behind you.

So the match ended and we made way to the observation room.

All the others were looking at me and some males were grimacing at Todoroki. As review the match I felt as any feeling sorry for what I did vanish he froze the building and told Shoji to stay outside. He strong I'll give him that but to think one move and he wins was stupid I hit people until they stay down he could've brought Shoji it would have been a lot different match if he did but his pride or arrogance cost him the match.

I tuned out what they were talking about but Shoji was carrying Todoroki before I could put more thought into it I was poked.

'Were you paying Xenis-san you are the MVP of the match' said Toru waving her arms really fast. It seems that caught everyone's attention shrugging my shoulder saying 'not really I think you should get the MVP with Ojiro'.

'Why do you think of that young Xenis ?' said All Might, sighing to myself quietly I really don't like groups of people or crowds. Hell up until recently the only time I talked was to cuss people out and taunted them mostly to pump myself and to anger them. 'well it because they stuck to a plan which means they have a good level of teamwork with a willingness of cooperation that will make a team of people who power or fight styles that don't match up to go well.

'That may be true and great of you to see that but you made plan fly and dealt with Todoroki-San in a brutal and fast manner' said momo looking confused.

had no counter to that so shrugged my shoulder and half-listen to everything.

Before I knew it the matches were all over.

We were done for the day but Ojiro caught up to me when I was leaving for the day. 'Xenis-san can I speak to you?' said Ojiro 'sure um Ojiro can call you that you can call Skrill makes it easier ?' said Skrill turning back to look at him. 'Can I ask have you train in any fighting styles but also thank you for leading that match' said Ojiro thanking me.

'don't thank me just did what I had to win and no I have never trained in any fighting style' said Skrill uncomfortable from the praise.

'Well there this dojo I go to if you want to learn some it could help you and we talk' said Ojiro looking away is trying to be my friend?

'um write down for me I don't have a phone and if I have time I'll check it' said Skrill.

After all that was done and saying bye Skrill walking back to where he lives staring at the sky.

* * *

AN: tomorrow I'll get writing again also anyone has an idea for the weight of some of the other characters all?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: ok to be honest I have been reading manga and not doing this here we go. I going to try to do different pov any tips.

* * *

(Izuku pov)

On the way to school Izuku was about the training yesterday and how everyone did and also they quirk.

Kacchan was strong as ever and his new bracers were perfect just like Kacchan to make something that great. But he did win a match against Kacchan it mean he gotten better he wants to continue that.

all the matches were great and he got to see how classmates quirk worked. Two people stuck out the most One was Shoto Todoroki son of the number 2 hero Endeavor. He froze the entire building and didn't even look tired from it. He would end the match there if it was not for the other person who was the main focus of the training yesterday after all he brutally beat todoroki. Skrill xenis an odd name but his mind running shooting out so many questions to himself. How did his quirk work and what could he do with it?

Izuku started his muttering until he got near the gate of UA.

Where spotted Skrill looking at well a bunch of reporters blocking the way. walking up to him Izuku was going to be honest Skrill intimidated him from what remember when Skrill first spoke to him and when talked with Ilda. Skrill not much of talker couple that with unhappy-looking face and brutal fight that he saw yesterday he was hesitant to talk to Skrill.

'um Xenis-san what is all of this' said Izuku some up at Skrill, in response he just Shrugged shoulders.

'they blocking our way into school' said Izuku looking at the crowd none of them seem to notice us. Hearing a huff from Skrill and raising his hand making Izuku unconsciously flinch when he grabbed Izuku's shirt. Closing his eyes as prepare to get hit but felt himself getting pulled and heard a quiet 'hurry up' from Skrill. He started to walk with Skrill's hand still on the collar of his shirt soon they were right in front of the reporters.

the noise of all them trying to talk over each other was getting really loud.

Then Izuku heard a growl from Skrill and the reporters did to as the move out of his way and let them enter.

once inside Izuku went on his way, Skrill look annoyed to put it lightly.

_"huh what got him so annoyed was it me?"_ thought Izuku as started to think about everyone else and their quirks.

(Skrill pov)

_"I never want to hear the bullshit again"_ thought Skrill why did they even come to the school entrance what so important that blocking the way inside is ok? 'well never want to see those fuckers anymore' said Skrill with a sigh, shaking his head to clear his mind of them.

'well along this day get over I have something to ask Sensei after' said Skrill under his breath walking to the bathroom.

done using the bathroom he started to wash his hand all while looking at his face. He never got much time to look at his face one very striking thing was his eyes remember them being call gold but it didn't describe them very well. They were on the orangeish side and flick of yellow in them but still golden now all the stare he got made more sense now.

Splashing water on his face deciding this was a good time to look at his face more, his jawline was sharp and straight with chin about two fingers width and hair was cut with the side and back close to his head and the hair on top not touch much. He liked it like this weirdly the hair in front stood up some of it more than others.

(AN: there a picture of Aizawa with the hair it basically thor new hair cut)

now done with looking at himself he made was into the classroom where realized he was sitting next to Momo how did I not know that huh must have tuned it out. _"I really need to get rid of that habit soon"_ thought Skrill. Sitting down with Momo greeting him and nodding in return, grabbing what he thinks he needs for today now he just needed to wait.

while waiting he saw the other classmates not so subtle glances at him and Pretty boy angry look he was giving him. My level of care for that is almost none we fought I won that the end of it, he acting like I did something wrong we had to fight one of us had to lose.

_"Meh must have not lost before maybe that why?"_ thought Skrill losing did suck but he never had the idea that he was so strong the defeat was unlikely everyone was strong back home. The few time loss was bad it meant that he broken bones or some other bad injures well he did learn something from every one of them.

Hell he learned one of favorite attack because he lost it was when he was 9 there was a guy he fighting that was the same height of him both were about Izuku but the guy, in short, he kicked my ass. He used his elbow and knees a lot he was lean and fast so they knocked the wind out of me, I never found out his quirk he didn't use it I should feel upset with that but I was thankful he didn't kill me.

He was old than me I guess now he was in his 30s but I remember every move and tried to copy them some of them I didn't use cause it didn't fit but that elbow move was great I could see why he used that fighting style whatever it was.

Seeing Sensei entering class looking dead is that normal for him?

Well listening in on what we doing today it something completely lost on me. But everyone else seems shocked exclaimed loudly that it was normal. Well maybe I should ask about what it is, Nah it not important to me. They want to vote who would be the best for these spots well I just vote Ilda cause he was very serious about this as yesterday showed me.

After that was said and done it seemed like I could just wait for them to be picked out. closing my eyes to think about how to go about talking to Ojiro he wanted me to train with him right why though, most of the moves I learned were what pick from fighting others who were using them.

But I could gain a lot from doing this, what matters though are the lessons free money is a problem one where refuse help. _"guess it better to be stubborn of that than of other things"_ thought Skrill but before he could go back think he was poked looking over to Momo see said something he didn't catch.

'Can you say that again I didn't hear it' said Skrill wondering why everyone was looking over at him and seeing Momo look at me she pointed to the board the I saw was the most voted with 3 votes.

'you are the class rep Xenis-san with being the vice' said Momo not looking at me for some reason, I was really surprised why would anyone voted on me confusing is what it is who voted for me?

I guess I have to walk and follow her, after all, that was announced I was still kinda weirded out by this. Turning over at Momo she looked away when I looked at her shaking my head I could still Pretty boy glaring at me that was getting annoying now. sighing to myself and sitting back to my seat it seems like I did something to annoy Momo and could hear the others talk about me hearing my name now and then.

The class went on as normal after that and soon it was lunch.

(Ilda pov)

after getting his tray he decided to talk to Skrill he had questions and wanted to see if voting for him was the right thing to do.

he thought about it Midoriya was first pick and but he remembers Skrill studying when had the free time in the morning and how he handled yesterday exercise and couldn't his bias of Midoriya affect him so far Skrill seem level headed and the top student in one 1A so far.

Finding sitting by himself eating a lot of meat and rice he told the others what he was doing. Sitting down across from him only then did Skrill noticed him it seem he did a lot of thinking that good.

'Hello Skrill mind if sit with you?' said Ilda looking at Skrill eye to eye that made realize why Momo was not looking at Skrill. His eyes didn't have much emotion in them and looked dead but even with they were intense and piercing it felt a heavyweight settled in his chest.

'sure Ilda can I ask why you to want to?' said Skrill thankful dispelling that feeling he had.

'Yes I wanted to ask you a few things and congratulation you on being class rep' said Ilda seeing his face shift into one that seems confused.

'Yeah I guess I really no knowledge about what being a class rep even mean Ilda' said Skrill back looking at me, that surprises me I thought since seem so adamant to study he would know.

'Can I ask why you don't know about that?' said Ilda voicing his thoughts,

'I never went to school before this Ilda' said Skrill paying attention to his food. That was a shock he never met anyone that didn't go to school before what kind of life did Skrill before coming to UA?

'Skrill if I may ask where do come from before UA' said Ilda now wanting to know the reason.

Skrill looked uncomfortable about and Ilda was going to tell him he didn't to if he didn't want to. 'I come from Black Rock City Ilda we don't have schools there' said Skrill turning away from me when said that still looking at me with the corner of his eye.

My face must have shown my shock cause he frowned and looked down and food. He must have taken offense by the way he acting.

He Must make clear to Skrill that he doesn't view him in a bad light now or where came from affect how he perceives him.

Right when he was about to tell Skrill an alarm went off startling me and Making Skrill cover his ears, frown becoming bigger.

Getting told from another student what the alarm means and going to evacuate like we were supposed to the hall was crowded and everyone was pushing shoving everyone, no matter how loudly he tried to tell everyone to clam down not push his voice could not be heard.

He wanted to see what caused the alarm so making his way over to the window so pushing some people he got to the window and saw the press and reporters they tripped the alarm by trespassing.

He needed to tell them but the other student were too loud, he saw Skrill not too far away with his hand over his ears. He waved at Skrill to come over and catching his attention after a few seconds Skrill made his way over quickly. Seeing Skrill hand over his ears he decided to point at the cause of the alarm.

Skrill looked out at the reporters and He saw Skrill's displeased look turn into one of pure rage. His mouth pulled back into a snarl and muscles on his neck bulge out, his jaw tightening and it looked like his teeth would break from how hard clenched together.

The two that stood out and admittedly unnerve Ilda was the steam coming off Skrill's clothes and his narrowed eyes give off a slight glow to them the emotion of rage so clear in them.

Skrill turning around to look at the rest of the students he took a breath of air

**'ALL OF YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND BE QUIET Now!'** shouted Skrill his voice jolted Ilda Skrill monotone but firm voice was replaced by one that was loud was an understatement it was Striking and guttural.

Everyone stopped the was dead silence a lot of people look fearful and surprised they were looking at Skrill nervously. Letting out a breath of air Skrill point behind at the window 'it just the press the turned on the school alarm now everyone is going calmly leave now' said Skrill with raised voice but not anywhere where it was earlier.

Everything was going better now and people were exiting calmly now much to Ilda delight. He tried to look for Skrill but he somehow left already. Ilda felt bad he didn't get to clear thing up with Skrill and he was nowhere to be found.

(Skrill pov)

I felt like shit right now there was a dull throb of a headache coming on from earlier. his mood was also ruined today by Ilda he should fucking know better. _"Of course Ilda would not want to talk to him now he must think I'm fucking criminal now" _thought Skrill as eye shifted down toward his feet the teacher must think the same right? Why wouldn't they, it not he has done anything to prove himself as good?

"I need to stop thinking about it I have already made my choice" thought Skrill first thing Ilda most likely doesn't want to speak to me anymore that fine it just one more person that dislikes him.

None of that matters now let get to class.

Now that class is getting over I can relax and ask Sensei my question I got up to leave quickly during the class the stare irked me to no ended.

Easily finding Aizawa and asking if there way a gym I could use.

He said yes and lead me there telling me it open for 2 hours I thanked him. When looking around I saw few people here and honestly, I didn't really know what I should use.

Maybe I should ask someone who well the nearest one is that using that dumbbell that what it called right?

walking over I noticed this guy had these weird things around his eyes whatever he must like having them on. 'Um hello' said Skrill seeing the guy look back slightly surprising him 'oh hey bro what up you need something?' said the guy. 'Yeah I'm Skrill it's my first time being in a gym I really don't know anything can help me?' said Skrill glancing around.

'Sure man no problem, I'm Tetsutetsu' said now Tetsutetsu 'know what you want to do' continuing to speak. 'really don't know what about the thing you were doing is that a good place to start?' said Skrill, 'yeah it just simple dumbbell curl' said Tetsutetsu.

Gesturing to a bench right next to him Skrill sat down next Tetsutetsu now seeing those things are attached to his face. "Now that I'm paying attention have not seen anyone one taller than me beside All Might" thought Skrill wondering why that is. He knows he tall but there were several people back home that were taller included one bull guy he doesn't like to think about.

He gestured to another dumbbell that had the number 25 kg on it, 'just try that 25 kilos there' said Tetsutetsu picking it up I did what he told me and we went on from there.

* * *

AN: I'm M. Night with disappointment ill already have an idea for my next chapter.


End file.
